The present invention relates to an aromatic amine derivative and an organic electroluminescence (EL) device obtained by using the same, more specifically to an organic EL device in which use of an aromatic amine derivative having a specific substituent for a hole transporting layer inhibits molecules from being crystallized to enhance a yield in producing the organic EL device and improves a lifetime of the organic EL device and an aromatic amine derivative which materializes it.